


Young and willing to try

by crispparsley



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispparsley/pseuds/crispparsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Anastasia meets a young Christian in a pub one night while out celebrating the end of school. What will become of Anna as she's willing to try everything to be with Christian. Set in England. (First ever fanfiction).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guy this is my first ever fanfiction and will try to update regularly. Hope its not too bad, Enjoy.

Chapter 1  
~Present day~  
As I laid there, holding my breath, I could feel everything. The soft touch of the wind blowing across my face. The grass tickling my legs. The feeling was sensational. Drifting away into my thoughts I fell asleep.  
Hands slowly drifted down my waist.  
Lips touched my own.  
A slow release of a moan into my ear.  
Why couldn’t I see anything. Why was everything so vague and jumpy?  
Hands and lips trailed up my thighs. It felt heavenly. Slowly they got closer and closer to the very spot between my legs. I wanted them to be there so badly.  
Just a little closer…  
Suddenly, there was a feeling that pulled me from my dreams. As I opened my eyes a drop of rain fell onto my forehead. For a second I just laid there and didn’t move. Just breathing deeply from the lingering sensation from my dream. All too quickly the small drop of rain turned into a thunderstorm.  
I bolted upright and grabbed my bag and jacket from the floor. I considered putting my jacket on but both I and the jacket were soaked through. As I ran back home I thought about what had made me come out for a walk anyway.  
~The day before~  
“Come on Anna, this will be fun”  
Kate was dragging me out to celebrate the fact that we had finally finished sixth form and could go out drinking without having to think about exams. Of course I didn’t want to go. I don’t like going out because I’m not great at being sociable. Also it takes forever to get ready, well it takes Kate forever to get ready. It takes me 10 minutes. A simple top and jeggings, a bit of mascara and my hair in a ponytail. That was acceptable right? Well according to Kate it wasn’t, which lead to the situation I was in right now.  
Here I am, sitting in the hairdressers getting the whole lot done. I had no choice. Kate made me. My hair has been washed and is now being styled. I’ve had my eyebrows threaded and had everything, and I mean everything, waxed. Not the best experience of my life.  
Kate is sitting in another chair getting her make-up done and guess what, I’m next. Once were done here, were going to go home to get ready. Kate insisted we buy new outfits so we were out shopping earlier. She said that we’ll have some pre-drinks while were getting ready. What’s the point in going out if you’re going to start with drinks at home? Why not just stay at home and drink?  
~3 hours later~  
After all that pampering I’m hoping that I at least look decent. Luckily me and Kate live together after we both decided to study at a school far away from both our parents. So at least we didn’t have to worry about someone saying we couldn’t go out in the clothes that we were going to wear. At least that’s what Kate said.  
Looking into the bag I’m regretting letting Kate talk me into buying this stuff. Why did I need sexy underwear? Oh well, putting it on I just thought what the heck. I looked at myself in the bedroom mirror. The dark green material of the underwear matched my pale skin and dark brown hair and eyes perfectly. I’ll give her that, she knows what colours go with what. They felt comfortable in all the right ways and cupped my but nicely. As I looked up I saw my chest. The bra fit perfectly. It’s hard for me to buy bras as I have big boobs but this bra did just what I wanted it to do. Most girls are always trying to make their boobs look bigger but me, I wanted them to look smaller, especially in the dress I was going to be wearing. My dress was a beautiful sexy red colour and hugged all my curves just right. The neckline was loose and so hung down revelling just a little cleavage. It came halfway towards my knees, not too long but not too short according to Kate. I also had new shoes to match the red of the dress.  
I walked out of my bedroom and kates eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.  
“Anna… I… God… You… You look hot as fuck!”.  
I blushed. “Really, I feel weird?”.  
She yanked me to the wall length mirror in her bedroom “Yes, look at you. You’re really hot”.  
“Oh… I suppose”. Ok, I did look nice but that’s thanks to kates amazing work.  
I turned around and looked at Kate. She was in a beautiful black, figure hugging dress. It only had the one sleve and the other side wrapped around her bust. “My god Kate you look stunning!”. She spun round to show herself off, her blond hair trailing behind her. As she stopped spinning she wobbled a little. She blamed the shoes, I blamed the pre-drinks.  
Suddenly there was a loud honk of a car horn outside. Kate looked up at the clock. “8 O’clock already. Time to go”. She smiled wildly making me giggle. We grabbed out purses and ran outside and into the taxi.

~3 hours later~

It tuck us about 20 mins to get here and another 10 to get in. This is why I don't like coming out. There are just so many people. Oh well. Apparently were not going till closing time, so just another 5 hours to go. Kate has already drunk way too much and is a little tipsy.  
"Hey, what drink you want I'll go get it"  
"I'm ok  
"Right, listen to me. We've finished school, we look fucking gorgeous, and have enough money to get wasted. For once let go, get drunk, have a laugh"  
She has a point. I don't get drunk often. She pulls a face I can't say no to.  
"Ok, just this once".  
"Woooooooooooooooo. Let's get fucked".

~ 2 hours later~

Ok, I. Am. Fucked. I've had 10 shots, and three double vodka lemonades and having a great time. Kate was right, this is fun. We're both standing at a table when a guy comes over and asks to dance with Kate. He’s tall but not too tall. He has dusty blonde hair and looks pretty cute. Kate looks at me and giggles as she's pulled away. I walk to the bar to get another drink. This is the problem with bars, the queues. Eventually I order my drink and turn around to look at Kate. She’s there grinding up this beautiful guy and they both look like they're enjoying themselves. I turn back around and pay for my drink and walk back to the table I was at before.

There's s guy standing there. Watching Kate like a crazy person. I'm a little worried but walk up anyway. I'm standing here like an idiot. Kate looks like she's having the best time. I wish I was like her. Her confidence, her looks and her beauty.  
"Christian" the voice pulls me out of my wayward thoughts. Confused I look to where it came from. The creepy guy? Wow. He's hot. He has gorgeous brown hair and he's muscular, not too much, just enough. He's also tall, much like the other guy Kate's dancing with. Well not dancing per say.

He looks at me and repeats himself louder thinking maybe I didn't hear him over the music.  
"Christian". He smiles at me. Why is he asking me my religion? That's weird. This guy is super creepy. His smile fades. The way his face drops makes my heart hurt. I don't know why, it just does. The aching hurts so I put aside my fears and reply.  
"No... Atheist". What a weird question to ask. His smile returns, but doesn't last long as it turns into a laugh. Why is he laughing at me, is my religion funny to him?  
"Christian, my names Christian" he says while giggling still.  
Suddenly I feel very embarrassed. This is why I don’t drink. I want to run away and hide. I go to turn away and run to the toilets to never return when he grabs my hand and pulls me to look at him. He's not too rough but his hand sends an electric shock through my body.  
"Sorry, I wasn't clear. It's my fault. Please don't run away. It's just...". The look in his eyes convinces me to stay and here him out.  
"I was standing over there when my brother saw your friend and came over to dance" he looked over at Kate and the mysterious guy and said "well... I wouldn't say dance". This sparks a laugh between us as we watch his brother and Kate grinding up each other.  
“So what’s you name?”. He has a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Anna… Anastasia”. Why do I think he needs to know my full name? I’m not in a bloody meeting am I? I just keep embarrassing myself. God save me.  
“Anna?”. The way he says it makes it sound like a question. The look on his face is funny. It’s as if he’s trying to decide whether I’m lying. “I like it, it’s a lovely name. Anastasia is beautiful too”. The smile on his face makes my heart flutter. What is wrong with me?  
“Christian is a nice name as well. Sorry I thought you were asking me my religion”. I look to the floor to avoid the look on his face. Suddenly his hand finds my chin and he tilts my face up. He looks straight into my eyes and says “Don’t look down. Your beautiful, especially when your blushing”. The way he says this is so seductive. It immediately makes my legs tremble. Then he smiles and giggles. I realize it’s probably because now I’m blushing again.  
Suddenly his face is serious. His eyes looking straight into mine full of lust. We hold the gaze for a few seconds more until we’re interrupted by his brother and Kate.  
“Alright bro, this is Kate. Aint she gorgeous?”. Christian looks away from me finally and answers his brother. “Yes Elliot, very nice”. He smiles towards Kate.  
“Anna this is Elliot, isn’t he gorgeous”. I finally let out the breath I was holding and quickly reply “Um… Yeah”. Elliot is quick to reply “Thanks?”. Immediately I realised he tuck it the wrong way. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that… I mean… it’s just…”. I was getting all flustered.  
“Elliot that’s mean, stop it!”. Christian shouts at him jokingly. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself”. Elliot quickly replied making me feel calmer but more embarrassed. Then we all started talking to each other and drinking. Although, I started drinking just a bit more as Christians presence was very overwhelming.  
~3 hours later~  
Christian was a really nice guy. He kept looking at me when Kate and Elliot weren’t looking and giving me a little smile. They were both really nice guys. Elliot was 22 and worked in construction and Christian was 24 and was in the business business. Well that’s what he said, whatever that means. We just sat there and talked for ages and before we knew it people were filtering out of the pub.  
“Bloody hell, its 4 in the morning already”. Elliot said. Kate looked disheartened that she would have to say goodbye. I felt the same way. I was finally enjoying myself. Looking at Christian I was hoping he felt the same way.  
“Well we could always continue this. We’ve got a room in a hotel about 40 minutes from here.” Elliot decided to tell us. The look on our faces made him re-think what he said. “I don’t mean in that way. I mean that would be great… I mean… but… What I mean is getting to know each other and talking and we have booze”. We both released the breaths we were holding. Suddenly Kate came up with a better idea. “Why don’t you come back to ours, we have a spare bedroom anyway and extra blankets and alcohol”. Kate looked impressed with herself. I was thinking that if they agree then we’ll have two strangers in our house, they could do anything.  
“Ermmm… we wouldn’t want to intrude or wake up neighbours”. They actually looked like they were being truthful. I really wanted to spend more time with Christian and I’m sure Kate felt the same about Elliot so for once in my life I found some guts. “No its no trouble its fine, its only students that live round us so they all be up still anyway”. I couldn’t believe I just said this, and when I looked at Christian he had a small smile on his lips like he was happy.  
“Ok! Right let’s get a taxi and we’ll be off”. Everyone got up and grabbed their coats and headed outside. I hadn’t thought about how cold it would be at this time and so didn’t bring a coat. Suddenly, Christian put his jacket over my shoulders and held me close to keep me warm while we waited.  
The taxi pulled up and Kate shouted the address to the driver and we were off.  
~Later that night~  
Elliot and Christian have been here for a little while and we were still drinking. I was starting to get a little tired. It was now 5 in the morning. We all decided that we were all tired and so Kate showed the lads the spare bedroom. Although, Kate had different ideas for Elliot. Not something that bothered me anyway as it’s not a mystery to me about the art of sex, even never having it myself. Kate pulled Elliot out of the spare bedroom and across the hallway to her own room after slamming the door, just in time for me to see the big smiles on both their faces.  
It was now just me and Christian standing in the spare bedroom. I got him out a quilt and some pillows and laid them on the bed. We both smiled at each other. He was the first to break the silence. “I’ll say goodnight then. Sorry we made a mess with all the bottles in the living room by the way well clean it up I promise”.  
“It’s no problem really. We live here on our own so were used to cleaning up anyway, especially seeing as Kate is so messy.”. We both smiled at each other and said our good nights again as I left the room.  
In the safety of my room I sat on the bed and breathed out a long sigh. I couldn’t believe that someone like that could be in the room across the hall in my own house. He was perfect. Everything I had ever thought of. I pinched the skin on my arm. “Ow”. I rubbed my arm. Must be real. That’s what they say isn’t it? If you think your dreaming, pinch yourself. I flopped down onto the bed and just had the biggest smile on my face. I was starting to fall asleep when I suddenly realised I needed to change.  
I found my make-up wipes and removed all my make-up. I carefully brushed my hair and put it into a bun on-top of my head. I slowly undid the zip on my dress so it didn’t damage the dress. It must have been the dress which made him notice me. I didn’t want to ruin it. Reaching under my pillow I grabbed my top and through it on leaving me in just a t-shirt and my underwear. Looking through the crack in my door I wondered whether Christian was still in the spare room and I could get to the bathroom without him seeing me like this.  
Feeling like it was the perfect time I quietly made my way into the bathroom. I could hear Kate and Elliot in Kates room so I knew I was safe from Elliot seeing me. Well better yet from me seeing him. I giggled to myself and walked to the mirror above the sink. I didn’t look too bad but decided to splash some water on my face and started brushing my teeth leaning over the sink looking into the water swirling down the drain, and started to think.  
All I could think about was Christian. The way he laughed when I thought he asked me my religion. The way that he smiles when no one’s looking. The way he looked into my eyes and held my chin. Especially the way he spoke to me when he was holding my chin. It made shivers run down my back and to that special area between my legs. I had never felt anything like this before. I squeezed my legs to try and get rid of the tingling between my thighs.  
I had forgot I was brushing my teeth and quickly finished and spat out the toothpaste, rinsed off my toothbrush and turned the water off. As soon as I looked up, Christian was standing in the doorway, casually leaning on the door frame. I suddenly felt really embarrassed and started to blush and looked away from him. As soon as I did this he started to walk towards me.  
He grabbed my chin and tilted my face up so we could look into each other’s eyes. His look was sexy and made my knees weak. He must have known this as his hand slowly made its way around my waist holding me close to him. My legs were pressed hard against him where I could feel the soft material of his jeans and the bulge inside. It made my body hot and flustered. My brain didn’t know what was about to happen. Carefully he leant in so close that are lips barely touched. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My heart rate was rocketing and making me dizzy. His eyes were searching mine asking whether it was ok. My eyes were screaming panic but my body was desperate for it.  
Suddenly he pulled away from me. “Sorry I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just… I thought… That you wanted this but obviously not”. He silently walked out of the bathroom. I just stood there taking deep breaths trying to figure out what was happening. Before I knew what was happening I was walking out of the bathroom towards him. I got to him just before he turned around to see me. I pushed him forwards into the spare room and closed the door behind me, leaning against it. I was breathing hard and he was too. He turned around and looked at me with desperation in his eyes.  
He walked towards me quickly. His hands were holding my waist as he looked into my eyes making sure again that I wanted this, his lips so close to mine but not touching. Before he had time to react I leaned forward into the warmth of his lips. Suddenly his hands left my waist and cupped my face to pull the kiss deeper. It made my head spin and my body ache.  
When we pulled apart the whole atmosphere had changed. His hands slowly grabbed mine and raised them above my head. He kissed my neck and jaw and then my lips. His hands slowly drifted down my waist until he reached the hem of my top. He carefully pulled it above my head making sure that his hands slightly skimmed my skin all the while making me moan. As he pulled it off he looked at me. His hands touched my skin and glided over it like his hands were fire and I was ice. Melting every inch that he touched.  
He leaned in close and kissed me lightly and then leaned towards my neck where he nipped my skin making me moan again. He got so close to my ear and let out a soft moan. “Fuck me. Your gorgeous, your skin is so soft and beautiful”. He leaned back and looked straight into my eyes as his hands trailed upwards towards my breasts. He carefully played with the very edges of my bra where once again his just skimmed the skin. It made me tingle down there. Then quickly he dropped to his knees. His fingers hooked under the waist band of the beautiful dark green underwear and he slid his finger along the band smiling.  
As he started to stand his hands skimmed up the entire of my body. He turned me around and walked me backwards towards the bed until it was behind my legs and I had to lie back. He carefully guided me down and stood up to look down at me. He gently pulled my legs until the edge of my but was just on the edge of the bed. His hands roamed up and down my calves. His kisses followed the same path as his hands leaving little kisses, suckles and nibbles behind. Suddenly he spread my legs wider. I was very thankful for the wax.  
His hands and lips started to trail up my thighs. It felt amazing. They got closer and closer to the area between my legs that was aching for him. His tongue was trailing the very edges of the lace of my underwear. The heat radiating from his mouth made me sweat.  
He suddenly stood up and climbed over me. He started to kiss my lips and then looked me in the eyes. “Is this the best you have ever felt?”. He needed an answer and I was defiantly going to tell him. “Yes it’s amazing”. I was all breathy. “I can tell… you’re so responsive. You react to everything I do. Has no one ever made you feel this way before?” He had a childish grin on his face knowing that this was the best thing I’ve ever experienced and before I knew it the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them “Of course, I’m a virgin”. As soon as it was said the atmosphere in the room changed. He suddenly sat up and so did I.  
“I’m sorry… I can’t do this”. He suddenly stood up and passed me my clothes off the floor. Before I could answer the embarrassment tuck me straight out the door and back into my room. I shut the door behind me and I curled up into my bed. The tears started to flow before I knew why I was crying. I just laid there quietly sobbing so that no one could hear me and I cried myself to sleep.  
The light flooded my bedroom and Kate turned to look at me. “Hey sleepy its 3 o’clock in the afternoon we slept a lot”. As soon as she saw my face still red and puffy she came to me immediately. “What’s wrong sweetie?”. I couldn’t keep secrets from Kate and so told her what happened. She was not happy at the end of it and was about to storm off to teach him a lesson. “No wait please!”. She stopped and looked back at me. “Listen, I just want to go for a walk and calm down and think”. She knew I liked to walk when I was upset and so calmed down. “Ok Anna, but he’s in the kitchen now with Elliot having something to eat, I invited them to stay longer before I knew what happened. I’ll tell them to go”. “No Kate please! I want to talk to him but just don’t know what to say yet. That’s why I want to walk to think about what to say”. She smiled and knew that I knew what I was doing and just went back into the kitchen to give Christian the cold shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I had finally found shelter under a tree that kind of kept the rain off me. Kate would be worried about me being out in this rain and so I found my phone out of my pocket. 3 missed calls and 2 voicemails. CRAP! I rang my voicemail to hear my messages, the first one was off Kate “Hey Anna I hope you’re ok. Its poring it down out there please hurry up and get home. There’s thunder and lightning and I don’t want you out there anymore. Call me when you get this, love you” The voicemail ended and I felt sorry for missing Kates message. I quickly wanted to listen to the second voicemail thinking Kate was super worried to leave two voicemails. The second wasn’t off her though, I didn’t recognise the number “Hey Anna…”. It was Christian. Kate must have given him my number or something “… I’m sorry about last night I promise I’ll explain when you get back ok… please be safe out there and I’ll see you soon ok… bye”. At least he was going to explain. I suppose I best hurry and get back.

I barged through the front door and slammed it shut and lent my forehead against the hard wood. The rain got worse after leaving my hideout and I was so cold and I was soaking wet and covered in mud from head to toe. There was nothing dry or clean on me. I couldn’t walk through the house like this. Kate came rushing out of the living room with Elliot and Christian and they saw me. Kate giggled at me when she saw me. “Enjoy your walk did you?”. As soon as this was said I started laughing too. She ran into the kitchen and got a bin bag for me to put my clothes into. Both of us had ended up like this more than once so we had a system.

Kate came back from my room with another top and some trousers as well as clean underwear and a towel. We both just looked at Elliot and Christian. Normally I would be scared to let someone see me like this but I was angry at Christian and I wanted to make Kate and Elliot laugh so I just started to strip in front of them. As soon as I was in my underwear I grabbed the towel off Kate and walked to the bathroom to grab a shower. Kate just laughed “Sorry guys this is routine. We’ve seen each other like this plenty of times so used to walking round in underwear when needed”. Elliot started to laugh at Kate and then they both laughed at Christians reaction.  
Finally, in the warmth of the running water of the shower I could relax and think about what to say to Christian and how I was going to say it. I just let the water run over me for a while.

I had been in the shower for a while and Kate and the guys had decided to go to the local shop to buy more booze and stopped off at the take-away on the way back. Finally, in some comfy leggings and a loose top I could relax. I didn’t want to talk to Christian straight away and just waited a little while until we were alone. I think Kate knew what I was doing and decided to speed up the process. “Hey I’m just going to pop over to Tesco to go get some more drinks. Coming Elliot?”. They both shot up and ran out the door as quickly as they could.

It was just me and Christian in the house. The silence was deadly. Suddenly, he spoke up, his voice cracking making me see he was nervous “I’m sorry… I really am… Its just…”. I looked him in the eyes to let him know I was giving him my full attention. “…Listen, I really like you, your beautiful and so intelligant…”. I started to blush. “…I was shocked when you said you were a virgin. I have particular tastes which I enjoy and I wouldn’t want you to have to be involved in them when you’ve never had sex before. It just spooked me… and… I reacted wrong. I’m sorry.”. He hung his head, upset and ashamed of himself. Particular tastes? I couldn’t care about that right now I needed his touch last night and he denied me of it because of my virginity. So once again I found my guts and leaned over and tilted up his chin up with my hand and looked him in the eyes “I’m not stupid. I know people have different tastes. Sex would be boring if they didn’t. Yeah, I’ve never had sex but doesn’t mean I don’t want to. You drove me wild last night and I was upset when you kicked me out like that…”. He looked away from me quickly ashamed of himself “…anyway how do you know that I won’t enjoy your particular tastes anyway?”. 

His eyes shot back to mine, full of lust and need. When he looked back into mine he saw the same needs. Suddenly, he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom never letting his lips leave mine. He quickly ripped my top and trousers off and laid me on the bed exactly how he left me last night. He skimmed his hand and teeth up my stomach and to my breasts. His hands explored the material of my bra “They look bigger than last night”. He lifted me up as he said this and un-hooked my bra from behind letting my breasts spring free. “Much bigger”. His hands started to knead them. It sent shivers down my spine to down there. A loud moan escaped my lips as his mouth clamped over my nipple and started to lick and suck. The feeling was overwhelming and he could tell. His teeth started to nibble on them and roll them between his teeth. Another loud moan escaped my mouth. He sat up and kissed me and looked deeply into my eyes. “I’m going to make you feel like a goddess”. His words made me giggle and squirm with need.

He made his way down there but tuck no time at all with enjoying himself. He pulled down my underwear straight away and gave my clit a quick lick. This made me squeal and wriggle. His hand pressed down onto my stomach stopping me from moving anywhere. “I want to fuck this pussy so many ways. Will you let me?”. I couldn’t reply I was so breathy. He used his thumb and finger to pinch my clit and I screamed my answer “Fuck… Yes”.  
His tongue quickly found the entrance and he licked it until my body started to feel hyper-sensitized. He spread the lips apart and gasped “I’ve never seen what a virgin looks like”. He looked at me with a massive grin on his face. “Oh… You are very special and fucking gorgeous”. His smile faded to a seductive grin. “This is going to hurt at first but it will get better. I’m taking your virginity away from you… It will belong to me”. He started to push a finger into my hole. The pain suddenly tuck over. It felt like something was being torn. MY VIRGINITY. He kept moving his finger in and out and he was right the pain quickly turned to a sensation I had never felt before but it was amazing and he increased the amount of fingers inside me.

His fingers kept moving until it ripped me apart and I started to convulse around his fingers. He pulled out his fingers and showed me his hand and it had blood on it. I suddenly thought I must have come onto my period but I wasn’t due. He licked his fingers clean and looked at me “Your virginity tastes great… and so does your cum… I want more”. He went straight back to my entrance as he started to lick me and stick his tongue in my hole. He continued to do this until I exploded again into his face. 

His trousers came off quicker than I thought they could as his dick sprung free. It was big. Not too big I hoped. “You got a condom because I don’t?”. I didn’t have one but I needed him now, right now. “No… but please fuck me I need you too fuck me!”. He quickly leant on-top of me and placed it at my opening. He kissed my lips. “I’m sorry if it hurts, the pain will go”. He slowly started to push his dick into me. It was painful but I had a theory. “Fucking shove it in and fuck me hard… do it quick like a plaster”. The look on his face was a sight. He licked his lips like I was the water his body needed and he was so thirsty. He pounded his dick into me hard and fast causing me to let out a whimper and a tear rolled down my check. He started to slow down. The feeling was exquisite I wasn’t going to let him slow down. I thrust my hips up to meet him to let him know it was ok. That was all he needed from me. He kept himself inside me and picked me up and lent me against the wall. He started to slam his dick into me again. It was deeper now that he was standing. I was moaning so loud everyone on the street would be able to hear.   
Suddenly, my body started to tense around his hard cock and I came all over him. This made him moan loudly into my ear “Arghhh... Anna… Baby… Do it again”. He bounced me off his cock and through me onto the bed. This made me moan again. “I’m sorry. This is how I like it… Rough”. He had mistaken my moan as pain. I pulled him down towards me kissing him. I thought to myself, rough I can try rough it feels good. In the middle of our kiss I bit his lip and pulled his hair. This sent him over the edge. He pulled me back and looked at me “You like this?”. I didn’t wait to answer “Yes I do. Don’t be gentile, do what you want”. He moaned my name loudly “Oh… Anna!”.

He positioned me on all fours and positioned his dick at my entrance. He quickly slammed into me hard and fast. This made me moan loudly and so he wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled which enticed another loud moan from me. Before I knew what was happening, he placed his thumb over my other hole. He started to rub circles. He then forced his thumb inside taking my ass virginity as well. A loud screaming moan left my lips as he fucked my ass with his thumb and I came all round his dick. This was his final undoing as well as I felt his hot cum seeping into me, warm and made one last single moan leave my mouth as he pulled both his dick and thumb out of me.  
We both just laid there for a little while. I couldn’t believe I had just done that. For the first time in my life I finally understood the hype about sex. I didn’t realize it could feel like this. Finally, my breathing was slowing down, coming down from my massive high. Taking one last deep breath I rolled over and looked at Christian beside me. He was lying there with his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly parted and I could hear his small breaths as he tried to regain control of his heart. I tuck a moment to take him in. Looking down his body I called see the outlines of his muscles through his shirt, a small spattering of hair on his stomach. I liked it. Just below it was his dick, it still looked big and I could see the blood that I had left on it. I couldn’t leave it looking like that, it was embarrassing. With all my strength I quickly moved and put it in my mouth.

“Ahhh… shit… Anna, what are you doing?”. He hissed out. I didn’t stop to look at him I just kept on sucking it. It quickly became hard and grew much bigger. How was I going to fit all this in? I was managing to get quite far down. The sounds coming from Christian were encouraging me to go on. “Oh Anna… your mouth is so goof”. The sound of his voice and my sucking was making me feel horny, I could feel the sensations brewing, I was going to cum just from doing this. “Anna… baby… im going to cum…”. This was all I needed. With the last of my efforts I managed to put his whole dick into my mouth. As it hit the back of my throat it made me gag but it made Christian shout out “Arghhh!... Fuck!”. Suddenly his hot cum filled my mouth and I swallowed it all down. It didn’t taste too bad, it was actually good. 

“God Anna, that was fucking amazing”. The smile on his face caused a bigger one on mine. We both started laughing. “Right, we’ve been waiting 20 minutes are you done now?” That shut us up. We had forgotten about Kate an Elliot. Oh god, they heard all that. I started to go bright red when Christian grabbed my face. “Don’t bite your lip, I already want to fuck you again”. I looked down and he was already hard again “Quick, get dressed”. Could someone get that hard again that quick, I wouldn’t know. Grabbing my clothes and getting dressed as quick as we could we ran out of my room and back into the living room.

As soon as we got there, Elliot and Kate burst into tears and started laughing. I didn’t understand what was going on. “Sorry Anna, we literally just got here and wondered what you were doing in the bedroom.”. I couldn’t believe Kate had just done that. “But from the looks of you I think we guessed right”. The look on my face slowly turned into a grin, which quickly became full blown laughter and Kate started back up again.   
After a few more drinks we had all forgotten about the little encounter. All I could think about was how he felt inside me. I wanted that feeling again and again. “Hey Anna…”. I looked up to see what Elliot. ”…Get your mind out of the gutter. I’ve seen that look before…” He looked at Kate. “So I know what’s going on in your mind”. I let out a little giggle but I also felt a little uncomfortable. 

~Later that night~

Christian had to go back home for a meeting in the morning but was going to come back tomorrow afternoon. After a lot of begging from Elliot, we let him stay another night. I don’t know why but Elliot really wanted to spend another night, he must be really into Kate and I’m very thankful for that as she needs it. After all the drinking we’ve done recently I couldn’t wait to go to bed but Elliot wanted one more so we joined him. “Hurry up Elliot with the beers so we can get to bed” Kate shouted to Elliot getting the beers in the kitchen. He promptly came out and handed them to us and tuck a big gulp from his.   
“Kate I’m tired I’m just going to go to bed okay?”. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. After all my exams and all the drinking, I wasn’t surprised. “I think were al getting tired now… Bed time I think”. Elliot said looking at a yawning Kate. He helped her up and tuck her to her room. 

Back in the comfort of my room I finally relaxed. I hadn’t realized I was so tense. I didn’t know why. Slipping out of my top and trousers I just stood thinking about Christian. The words that he spoke to me and the heat of his breath. The way his hands slid down my body made me moan. “That’s right baby…”. The sound of Elliot’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts. His hands were on my waist and gripped me tightly when I tried to pull away. He pushed me on the bed and started to walk towards me. I tried to get up to push him away but my body felt really heavy. He started to kiss his way up my legs and to my hole. I tried to scream out but I couldn’t find my voice. Just as his face made it to mine he smiled and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn't to full on. I was trying to find a way to avoid what I wrote as wanted to put it in the next chapter but I found a way around it. Please comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update, college is going crazy as its my last week of teaching. Ill try and get the next chapters in on time. Thanks for reading.

“Yes Anna…. Just like that… fuck you’re so good”. Christian was smiling down at me as I sucked on him. Suddenly the feeling of hot cum hit the back of my throat. The feeling was good. I pulled him out of my mouth and I looked up at him to see the pleasure on his face. But I didn’t see it on his face, it was on Elliot’s.

I shot up out of bed and blinked as many times as I could till I understood that I was in my bedroom. Had I been asleep. I looked down. I was in my pyjamas and under the blanket. I was trying to distinguish between my dream and what happened last night but I couldn’t. Maybe I had just passed out from exhaustion and my brain muddled up Christian’s and Elliot’s faces. I tried really hard but couldn’t decide whether it actually happened or whether it was a dream. 

I picked up my phone to have a look at the time. 8:23am. Well I might as well get up it is morning after all. I’ll just clean up until I figure this out. 

~4 hours later~

Well, I’ve cleaned the living room, the guest bedroom and bathroom, my bedroom and bathroom and the kitchen twice. I believed that I had dreamed it as I decided to see how Elliot behaved around me and it was just the same as always. I think my mind was just playing tricks on me, making me think stupid things. Maybe it was because it was my first sexual experience and it was my first proper sex dream. 

I’ve just started making lunch when we hear a knock on the door. Kates runs to answer it and I hear Christian say hello. It feels as if we’ve known them for a long time. It’s strange. He asks where I am and Kate directs him to the kitchen. When he walks in he jumps as I have a knife in my hand but he quickly realizes I’m just making sandwiches’ for us all.

“Hey Anna you okay?”. He had a big smile on his face. For some reason I hesitated and looked towards Elliot hoping for some sort of reaction just to allow me to be sure on my decision. No reaction. I was definitely dreaming. “Yeah I’m good, do you want a sandwich?”. “Sure, why not”. We all sat on the sofa and ate our sandwiches. Christian told us about his meeting. He had to discuss a contract for the terms in which he was buying a telecommunications business. It would have sounded awfully boring but from his mouth it was music to my ears.

“Hey Anna…”. I looked at him a smiled “my parents are having a dinner party thing tomorrow do you want to come?”. I could see how desperately he wanted me to go. I wasn’t sure, I mean we had only just met. “Please they’re so boring and you would be able to entertain me”. He had a small smile playing on his lips so I knew instantly what he meant. The blushing of my cheeks happened instantly and the feeling I was becoming ever so familiar with down there returned. “Anyway, I’m sure Elliot will invite Kate, won’t you?”. I looked at them both and he smiled and nodded and Kate squealed and giggled.

~The next morning~

Elliot and Kate went back to his last night. To be honest I was glad as it meant that me and Christian had the house to ourselves. When Christian finally managed to take his hands off me we finally went to sleep. Now I’m lying here taking in his beauty while he sleeps. He looks so peaceful. I didn’t realise he had taken his shirt off. There are small scars all over his chest. I know what it’s like to want your privacy and so he’ll tell me when he’s ready. He starts to stir and when he opens his eyes he sees mine looking straight back at him.

“Creepy girl”. He smiles and starts to giggle and I join in quickly. He leans over and kisses my lips. The electricity pulses through me and to my special place. I am starting to enjoy Christians sex more and more, especially when he gets rough. I let another giggle out and he looks at me confused. “Do you find me funny Anastasia or is it just me that’s funny looking?”. My giggling dies down as I speak “No… it’s nothing… just thinking”. Suddenly he jumps up “Shit is that the time!”. It wasn’t until then I noticed that it was 11:00am. “My parent dinner is at 12:30 quick get ready!”. He bolts out of the bedroom and jumps into the shower in my bathroom. I giggle again.

~1 hour later~

Well after having to use Kates shower as Christian stole mine I’m finally clean and dressed. I decided that I would use one of my fancy dresses as I don’t know what this dinner is going to be like. I’m wearing a dress with a neckline that just skims the top of my breasts and is off the shoulder and it comes down to my mid-thigh. It is a white colour but is covered in dainty light pink flowers. It fits well and I am glad to that fact. I have some light pink heels on to match. My hair is hanging loosely down my back with soft curls. “Come on Anna we’ve got to go if we want to get there on time”.

As I walk out of Kates room Christians mouth drops. “Anna, you look beautiful… I mean… Wow”. For once in my life I did a good job at getting myself all dressed up. Christian walked up to me and held my waist with his hands and pulled me close “The dress is short… I like it”. The way he said it made my inside quiver. His hands moved up my waist till he reached my face. He pulled me in close for a kiss but instead he rested his forehead on mine and sighed. “Anna, what I want to do to you… We’ve got to go”. He kissed me lightly and pulled me out the door and off we went.

~1 hour later~

We had just arrived at Christians parents and unfortunately we were 30 minutes late. But then again Christian had a valid reason. He said the length of my dress and the paleness of my skin was distracting him and so he had to pull over in a country line so he could fuck me on the hood of the car. It was amazing and thrilling. We were just walking into the house as Kate stormed out. She looked at me and started crying and ran off. “Kate what’s wrong… Are you okay?”. I tried to run after her but what she was gone before I could catch up. Stupid heels.

When we stepped inside Christians parents were standing staring open mouthed in shock. Had we missed something massive because I felt we had. We both looked around and then at Elliot. He had a massive red slap mark on his face and we figured that was due to Kate. We both asked him what had happened and what we heard Elliot say shocked us both. “Kate thinks I’ve slept with someone and we had just started to officially go out”.


	4. Sorry everyone

Hey everyone, I know I haven’t updated in a while but I haven’t been very well. I’ve had a lot of hospital stuff and medication so been ill. I’m hoping to write a few chapters over the next few weeks to be able to update regularly. I’m sorry for keeping everyone waiting and I promise it won’t be long till the next update. So sorry again.


End file.
